


Subliminal Heat

by Flamingladybugs



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Buttsex, Chemical Weapons, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingladybugs/pseuds/Flamingladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Grayson is certainly the smartest girl in her school, though it could be said that she is also the most evil. With her initial plans for world domination thwarted, she must design a new scheme of attack, and this time, it’ll be personal. Gwen devises a chemical weapon meant to attack the hormonal make-ups of the boys at Sky High, in order to render them (and especially young Will Stronghold) sex crazed beasts, completely at her whim. But she doest expect that Will might not be that kind of guy…at all, or that his fiery “rival” may swoop in for the prize of Will’s precious virginity before she can even begin to manipulate him. With hormones and tempers running wild, will Will come out of this unscathed and untouched? No…not most defiantly not. Not if Warren has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 0: Gwen's Devious Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! We're very excited to present this to you, and hope you enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Well, enjoy!

"Oh... oh my god!" his sweet gasp pierced the sweltering air and he writhed, back arching as a wave of unbearable heat coursed through his body, making his veins throb in pleasure.

"Say my name," commanded the larger male, his voice rumbling and horse from arousal and exertion.

"Ahh!" cried the pleasured body below him, barely able to keep his nails from digging into his lover's back as the pleasure continued to engulf him.. The muscles above him tightened as the man soaked in the sounds the other was making. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if the mess of a boy beneath him kept making those noises. Soon enough, he knew the boy would release, and fully be his.

"Say my name, Stronghold!"

"God! Warren!"

The heat was unbearable  and Will’s pulse was pounding in his ears, making his whole body shiver violently as the feeling of Warren’s cock pressing deep inside of him overwhelmed all his other senses. He’d never felt anything even remotely as painful or breath-taking as this. Everything was focused on the spot deep inside him being mercilessly and slowly fucked by the cock that was splitting him open.. The slow grind of Warren’s hips had the younger super’s toes curling as he reached up, limbs numb, to frantically find something to hold onto as wave after wave of unbearable pleasure and heat rolled through his body.

“Warren,” he practically sobbed, mouth falling open as Warren’s hips began to shallowly thrust, the tip of that cock so deep inside him grinding cruelly into his sweet-spot. The pyro’s burning hands were suddenly hoisting  legs up around his trim waist, pushing his cock as deep as possible into the writhing boy. His thrusts became powerful, remaining subdued but sliding Will up the bed towards the headboard with their intensity. Will let loose another sobbing moan as jolts of unbelievable heat flew up his spine, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

“Warren!” he sobbed, as his heart began to pound so hard he thought he might pass out, the burning pleasure between his legs cresting with each strangled gasp he let loose.

“That’s right,” he felt more than heard the growled words.

-Subliminal Heat-

It was an early autumn morning when a moment of sheer brilliance struck the young Gwen Grayson. Birds were chirping and squirrels were harvesting nuts in preparation for the cold winter as the young technopath was applying her makeup in her vanity. As per her typical morning routine, Gwen was contemplating the demise of the culture that had shunned and ridiculed her. Granted, this did tend to be the natural hobby of most teenagers. She was just thankful that she hadn’t developed her guardian's atrocious laugh.

All of her past plans had been narrowly discovered, like when she tried to build a new pacifier in the mad science lab freshman year. It was nearly completed when Mr. Medulla decided to browse the aisles, making sure students were not miserably failing the actual assignment. Upon seeing her almost-weapon,  he had thought she was horribly failing the assignment and completely disassembled the parts, before giving her an entire lecture about following directions. However, he couldn’t really be mad at his nearly prodigious student.

She continued to muse on her past failures while delicately applying her foundation and mascara. Her average primping and preening took up most of the morning. After all, the youngest Stronghold had just started attending high school this year, and she simply must get him to like her. Of course, achieving that was relatively simple when it came to teenage boys.  He had just come into his powers, and something that could easily be used against his parents.  She had to get him to trust her before she could destroy everything he knows. Maybe she could lead him into a radioactive warehouse on the presumption of sex or mayb-

Any outside observer would swear that a light bulb had flashed in the reflection of the mirror as Ms. Grayson came up with her most diabolical plot yet. One that would put her on the top of the world.  Shoving her makeup to the side and sending it crashing to the floor, she quickly turned the ugly clown figurine on the side of her desk. There was a pause before rumbling came from her harshly stuffed bookcase. Racing down the steps two at a time, she leapt to her computer which took up most of the wall and started to rapidly tap at the keys with an inhuman speed. She dearly hoped to flesh out this idea before she was interrupted. However, this hope was quickly crushed.

"AHAHA, so early for evil scheming, is it not, my dear princess," inquired the clown that had ambled his way down to the evil lair. The young Royal Pain’s hand shot out and almost habitually grabbed at his throat. And while Stitches was moderately sure the girl wouldn’t kill him, he could never be quite sure.

"I told you to STOP calling me that, you infernal imbecile! I need silence. Just… silence. I have just devised the most brilliant plan in all of villain history. Even that cow, Powers won't be able to stop me this time. Even she can’t expect an attack on her students biology!"

-Subliminal Heat-

In a different location on that same morning, the young William Theodore Stronghold was peacefully asleep, looking like an angel wrapped in his stars and stripes comforter. Soon, however, this was interrupted by a harsh shrieking beeping. Groaning and trying to ignore the constant shrieking of the devil machine on his nightstand soon proved futile, and Will reached out of his warm haven to give the snooze bar what he thought was a light tap. This resulted in his hand meeting the polished wood of his nightstand and small sparks of electricity flying. Sighing, he opened his drawer and pulled out a second, identical one.

"Will, wake up, buddy! Don't want to be late for your new hero classes," called the Commander from the base of the stairs, dressed in his normal realtor get-up. It had been two days since Will had gained his powers in the fight with his supposed arch-nemesis that had nearly destroyed half the cafeteria.  The accentuation his father still put on “hero” when regarding his son still had yet to wear off.

"Take your time, Will, I can fly you!" And with that threat, the young Stronghold jumped out of bed and clambered into the shower. He had suddenly become the cool guy on campus and there was no way in heckl he was risking blowing his status by having his mother drop him off. The only thing worse would be having his father break through the wall of his Effective Catchphrases class to hand him his lunch. He’d sooner just crawl back into bed and die.

Quickly lathering and rinsing, Will took only the slightest bit of time to admire himself in the mirror. Since discovering his powers, he'd notice subtle changes in his physique. While not appearing overly buff as he had first feared, he was definitely gaining more muscle definition and, if one were to squint, even the slightest outline of a six-pack. He had not been the only one to have noticed this. The girls in his school had started to notice him a bit more, even the gorgeous and previously unattainable Gwen Grayson. Maybe his ego would gain some muscle and he could ask her out.  

 With that in mind, he suddenly recalled his mothers ‘offer’ and dried off at a clipped pace. He yanked on a shirt, nearly tripping with one leg stuck in his pants. The comical sight only continued as he momentarily spared a glance at the poor crumbled clock on his nightstand. He decided to blow off setting up the replacement until after school before he shouldered his bag and ran down the stairs.

There, he found a charred, steaming pan and what looked to be the remains of some kind of meat resting in the sink, looking like a completely innocent victim to a heinous crime. This could only mean one thing.

"Your father was trying to cook you steak and eggs for breakfast before he got distracted polishing his prized eye," stated Josie, and a keen observer might have notice the slight roll of her eyes with the subtly that only a mother could possess.

She was of course referring to the eye the Commander had plucked from the oversized robot that attacked on Will's first day of school. So far, the man had been carrying it from room to room with him, until Josie put her foot down when he tried to place it at the dinner table in its own chair. Thus, the poor neglected ocular device was banished to the living room, where it rested on a pillow on the coffee table.

“The boy needs more protein, Josie! He needs to bulk up with all that strength,” came the call from the living room, and even from the kitchen, Will could see the reflection of his father’s warm and proud gaze in the robotic eye.

Shaking his head, Will gratefully accepted the plate of eggs and bacon from his mother. Though happy to be spared from his father’s atrocious cooking, he couldn’t help but bask in the great affection that came from gaining his powers.

After scooping some food into his mouth with the voracious appetite only a teenage boy could muster, he dropped his dishes in the sink, and planted a quick kiss on his mother’s cheek. While passing his father on the way to the door, he gave an affectionate slug to the older Stronghold’s arm. That now produced a slight wince when it used to just make his father grin. However, the smile was even bigger these days.

As Steve and Josie both moved to watch Will walk to the bus with warm gazes, Steve slid his arm around his wife’s waist.

“He’s growing up so fast.”

-Subliminal Heat-

Will just managed to make it to the bus stop before the doors closed. He was greeted by the customary “Good morning, Will!” from Ron Wilson, bus driver, before traveling back to grab a seat with his group of friends, only to find them in an intense debate about an environmental issue, led, of course,by Layla.

“Regardless of the benefits of extra lumber, there is absolutely no use in cutting down trees, as they produce most of the oxygen-“

“Well, Layla,” Ethan began, “Most oxygen in the world is actually produced by the ocean, so that argument against deforestation is completely illogical.” Will sighed as he watched his childhood friend’s cheeks glow red, either by anger or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

“Still… it’s just… the animals still need help and we need to help them!”

Magenta smiled cruelly before adding a small, “Why?”

The debate continued along those lines for a majority of the ride as Ethan and Magenta continued to ruthlessly back the poor hippie into a proverbial corner. Will felt bad, but he knew like...nothing about deforestation and all that, so he didn’t think he would be much help to his childhood friend. It didn’t much help that even with his earphones in, he could feel Layla’s miffed stare fall on him every now and again until the school finally came into sight from between the clouds.” And with that, the wise Stronghold decided to push in his ear buds and turn up his music. He avoided Layla’s angered gaze by plainly staring out the window until jostled by the bus’ arrival at the majestic Sky High.

-Subliminal Heat-

The day could not pass fast enough for the young Ms. Grayson. Upon finally arriving back home, the technopath  hurried to her lair, hoping to not alert the irritating clown of her arrival. She changed into her costume, feeling even more powerful and maniacal in the cool metal. Quickly, she unloaded her neat notes, and set to work gathering the materials needed to build her ultimate success.

“Oh dear~! I hear you’re home!”

Muttering a curse, Gwen pretended to not hear Stitches.

“So what is our evil plan this time?”

“This is MY plan, you doof,” snapped the apple of the clown’s eyes, before continuing, “it’s a bomb-“

“Oh my, how simplistically sadistic, destroy the Commander’s only living son and cause him complete misery, the likes of which he has never know!” interrupted Stitches before his outrageous cackling echoed off the stone walls.

“If you do not stop talking, I will gag you with your own foot!” came the angered replied, voice gaining volume with each spoken word.

“My plan is absolute brilliance.” she continued, refocusing with a glossy sneer “I will construct a remote controlled system to plant in the air ducts of the school, This will release a pheromone that will result in the male population turning into mindless, hormonally ridden animals. And with that, the baby Stronghold will do absolutely anything for me, including killing his own parents. They won’t even be able to fight back, seeing as its their precious baby boy. With him, one of the most promising young supers of his generation, I can rule the school!”

“But… if this device will only affect males, won’t the principal think something odd is happening?”

“Do you think me an idiot, Stitches? NO! There will be a slow release over 50 days, resulting in subtle changes in the male minds. With the males so… aggressive, they will distract the females as well, and my complete take over will be achieved! In 7 weeks, William Stronghold will be my puppet and I will finally have my revenge.”

 


	2. Week 1: Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Wow, I'd like to thank everyone for their support for this story! Chapter 3 should be out hopefully by the end of the year. Both the Madame and myself are super busy with school, but we will finish this!

In the dark of the night, the campus of Sky High was normally quite empty. The cold air of the high altitude often left the campus with a large amount of dew sprinkled over the terrain, giving it an eerie feel of complete silence. None of the lab animals were scurrying, not even a mou-

"Fucking hell!"

“Ow, shit!”

This rift in the normal atmosphere came from the two future villains in the hallway. The profanity occurred when Speed, attempting to read a blueprint of the air duct system was startled by what he thought was a movement. This caused his feet to tumble and crash into Lash, whom was stretched out against a locker while trying to remove the cover of the air duct.

“What the hell, man?” Exclaimed the flexible young man, angered by his companion

“I thought I saw a shadow! This place is so creepy at night," whimpered the more compact male, glaring suspiciously side to side, as if a shadow might pop out to eat him.

“Dude, just shut up and tell me where I should put it," sighed Lash, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep.

“Okay, so from here… just… um… turn right on the second turn and then left…” Dash held up the map, turning it side to side and squinting in the dull moonlight.

“There is no left turn! It only goes right!” Grunted the flexor as his arms winded through the cool metal, trying to peer over the shoulder of the speedster.

“Oh um… your other left then..”

“Do you even know how to read a map?!”

“Of course I do, it’s just… confusing.”

“That’s because it’s upside down, you dumbass!"

“Hey, don’t talk to me like that, you skinny ass freak!"

Right after that statement, footsteps sounded down the hallway.

“Fuck, fuck, someone’s coming!"

Thinking quickly, Lash yanked himself into the slim air duct and pulled Speed with him. The only issue in this is that said duct was about three inches smaller than Speed’s voluptuous body. This left him sticking out from the waist up, bare to whoever would be walking down the hallway.

“Dude, get your ass out of my face!” Whined Lash, trying to get the offending buttocks out of his view.

“Shut up, it’s not my fault I’m big-boned! Just get me in!”

“I can’t, you’re fucking stuck!” he whispered frantically, pulling at the bigger teen’s legs.

“Someone’s coming!” Speed whispered harshly, trying to squirm his way in.

The bickering ended abruptly as they saw a shadow creep closer down the adjacent hallway. Luckily for our two bumbling idiots, this shadow was in fact, Bob, the resident janitor. While he was one hell of a cleaner, he didn’t make the best watchdog for the school due to his poor eyesight.

Bob had spotted a piece of trash in front of the lockers the two dumbasses were currently struggling to hide against. Walking over, he bent to pick it up, muttering about “damned kids” before stalking back to his cart. Once he continued back down the hallway, Lash and Dash released a collective sigh of relief.

"That was way too fucking close man, you need to lose some fucking weight” Lash growled, shoving at the bigger teen to get him out of the way.

"I told you! I’m just big-boned, I can't help it!”

Lash gave a harsh shove, that sent Dash toppling out of the duct.

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

“Okay, so the...um, the-the cells of a shapeshifter displace themselves, allowing the bones to reset.”

“No, the synovial joints are widened before birth, and thus allow a greater range of motion for shifting,” Gwen patiently guided. She had managed to worm her way into being Will’s tutor for Superhuman Anatomy. Currently, she had the little brawn holed up in his room after a pleasant dinner with his parents. Though it was difficult to disguise her hatred, she succeed in making them like her.

“I-I’m sorry, Gwen, I’m just not getting this… It’s all like Latin to me!” exclaimed the young Stronghold, staring pitifully at his tutor. The words on the page all blended together for the poor boy, and he just found himself lucky to have such a pretty lady as a tutor.

“It’s fine, Will. Everybody learns at a different rate. Now, when a super can only shift to a certain form, their cells are limited in the way in which they can divide.” She gently touched his arm in a comforting gesture.Though the technopath had the facade of the patience of a saint, mentally she was ready to beat him with the textbook. How is it possible for someone to be _this_ stupid?! He’s the child of some of the supposedly greatest supers and he can’t even grasp basic super anatomy!

Gathering herself, Gwen decided to make her move after hours of repeating the same stuff, and decided she wasn’t getting any younger again. She leaned in to the young Stronghold, supposedly to point out the diagram in the shiny textbook. Any outside observer would notice the brush of her chest against Will's arm, and would easily note the motion as subtle as a train wreck.

Will awkwardly shifted away, leaving Gwen hanging on the desk. A soft blush dusted his round cheeks, and only bolstered the young female's confidence.

_Ah. He's just a bit shy. Nothing a little kiss can’t fix._

She shifted her chair closer to the boy. Of course didn’t plan to tip the boy over the edge, but just to plant the seedling in his head.

"Okay, well, what bones do the clavicles connect?" Questioned Gwen, knowing the younger super would answer incorrectly.

"Well, um, the.... What's the clavicle again?"

With a smirk in which she thought looked like pure sin, but instead appeared to be constipation, the older of the two slid her hand along the boy's collarbone.

"This is your clavicle. And this," she paused as she traced a path around the boys prominent shoulder blade, "is your scapula."

The brawn gulped slightly at the close proximity of the girl of his dreams. She...she's touching me!

Feigning appreciation of his body, Gwen drew her lip behind her teeth, looking like a beaver in heat as she smoothed her finger back over the clavicle of the slightly muscled young man. Upon reaching the dip in the center, she dug her nail lightly into the collar of his shirt and tugged it down until it rested on the bony protuberance.

" The clavicle connects the scapula to the sternum," she leaned in closer, resting her mouth against his ear.

From her finger's position, she could feel Will's racing pulse. The young man couldn't believe his position! Oh my gosh. The prettiest girl in school is touching me! Oh, oh golly, what do I do? Just play it cool? However, what Will thought were butterflies in the pit of his stomach turned out to be a subconscious disgust.The reason behind the disgust wouldn’t have been easy to figure out even if he had been aware of it, because its origin was from something decisively foreign to his body.

The Stronghold gripped the seat of the chair beneath him, palms sweating. Gwen slowly moved her lips closer to his as her hand sank to rest on his pectoral. Will was frozen in shock. This cannot be happening.

The technopath merely smirked at the brawn who seemed to be giving his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming big rig. Leaning in, she nearly swallowed the boy's lips in her own. This created a messy kiss usually only found in pornos, with too much tongue and left the viewer wanting to take a shower. Will grimaced without knowing why, physically unpleasant sensations aside, this was Gwen Grayson after all!

Slimy and uncomfortable were the first words that came to his mind, though he tried to push them away and enjoy the sensation. He felt her over-glossed lips part and a tongue shoved past his lips unexpectedly. Teeth clacked and her tongue seemed determined in tap dancing against his gums unpleasantly. Is this what kissing's like?

"Will! It's a school night, you should be getting to bed!" Called Josie from downstairs.

The aforementioned Stronghold snapped out of his shocked and quickly scrambled away from the other teen. He quickly stood up and straightened out his shirt. Gwen stood and glanced over the boy’s flushed face and decided that was enough for tonight.

"Yeah, um, it's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" He questioned with an added gulp. Sweet boy, doesn’t even know what’s going on.

"Oh no, I can just drive myself home," she stated as she made her way down the stairs with Will trailing behind her. She called out her goodbyes to Will's parents as the young boy opened the door for her.

"See you tomorrow, Will," Gwen smiled and pecked his cheek before he could react and calmly strutted to her minivan, trying to add an extra sway to her hips in hopes of bringing the young male's attention to her assets. As soon as she saw the front door close, she threw her head back against the headrest and groaned, before she wiped her hand hastily across her face, not caring about her ruined makeup.

She promptly rolled down her window and spit unattractively out of it before speeding off into the night.

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

Sighing, Will leaned against the front door and caught his breath.That... was weird. As he made his way up the stairs to resume his studies, he suddenly felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Will quickly rushed to the bathroom and slid in front of his toilet before proceeding to empty his abdomen of the pot roast his mother had made for dinner.

Once finished, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the top of the toilet as panted. It was just then he contemplated what just happened. I just got a kiss. From Gwen Grayson! I... think it felt good. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, really.

Shaking off the unpleasantness under the justification of nerves, Will walked over the the sink and rinsed out his mouth before he had a revelation. It was around a mouth full of Listerine that he grinned a stupid grin, causing him to look like the world's most excited chipmunk. I just had my first kiss! With Gwen Grayson!  
  


-Subliminal Heat-

 

It was yet another boring Friday for the young Will Stronghold who was half asleep with his jaw delicately propped in his palm. Superhuman Biology was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. Every now and again, his mind would wander off to his study date (date!) with Gwen, before desperately trying to snap back to the teacher. He didn’t want to inconvenience his tutor anymore than he had to.

"Now naturally, every superhuman is different, and based on their powers, their physiology accordingly changes. For example-" the instructor drawled on, obviously the only person in the room interested in the subject matter.

Will gave a tiny yawn, as he was far more interested in his plans for the weekend. Once again, Layla had been trying to drag him out for Chinese food at some restaurant called the Paper Chopstick or some other such nonsense. He didn’t even like Chinese food, why did she keep insisting? That Warren guy looked Chinese, in a mysterious foreign kind of way if he really thought about it, it might even be a little hot..., was that a spit-ball stuck to the back of the professor's head? Will felt a tiny giggle bubble in his throat, which he quickly tried to cover as a cough. Wait… he started violently, as if shocked, resulting in a thump as his binder was knocked to the floor. What was that about Warren? He should be thinking about Gwen!

"Technopaths are also quite fascinating. You see, not terribly much is known about them still, but the mainly accepted theory is that they are able to warp the local fabric of space-time in order to pathologically manipulate the substances that- Yes, Mr. Stronghold? Thank you for waking the class with your disruption, perhaps you’d like to retrieve your materials from my floor."

Will’s big blue eyes widened as he felt the class’ attention shift to him, the crash of his binder and the horror of his prior thoughts still echoing in his ears. He cleared his throat and nodded his head timidly before trying to get off his lab stool to retrieve his binder as subtly as possible. He could have sworn he heard an appreciative huff as he straightened from bending over, but that was probably just his imagination...that one six-armed kid totally wasn’t staring at him. There was a low-key hum that seemed to reverberate at the base of his stomach as he heard another low grunt...this one certainly not his imagination.

He peaked over his shoulder under the pretense of checking the time to find that ...uh yeah...Six-Arms was staring. A stronger thrum, almost a tingle took over his core as he turned front again, blushing a little. What the heck is that look for? All I did was drop my binder...ah jeez, don’t tell me other guys are looking to fight me now?

The young super could feel a headache come on as the tingling faded, great. His first week at high school and he had made two enemies…he bet his dad never had these problems.

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

Saturday night found the young Warren Peace entering the local dive bar. Of course he was underage, but the establishment had larger concerns than checking ID's, such as the brawl breaking out at the pool tables. While not an especially odd occurrence, the crowds could often get quite rowdy and break cues during the weekends. It is also quite prudent to note that our own Mr. Peace may occasionally be involved in these incidences.

Warren established his perch on a well-worn stool and nodded to the bartender. The young man felt tense despite a rather uneventful week. No one had picked a fight with him, not even young Stronghold, who seemed to be fond of throwing his lunch on Warren. Little fucker wants to hide behind that goodie-goodie image, he growled faintly in the pits of his mind as he glared around at the seedy occupants further down the bar.

And with that thought came the infernal itch that had become quite familiar in the past week. He wasn't quite sure if it was the urge to brawl or screw, but he intended to find out one way or another. However, his mother was still displeased with his last cafeteria-smashing, wall-destroying blowout that had resulted in a call home. As he nursed an atrociously warm beer, he mused that being arrested for a bar fight as a minor might not put him in his mother's good graces again.

Glancing around the grimy hole, he found exactly what he was looking for. A young man, college-aged, Warren decided, was seated further down the bar. While he typically prefered younger partners, older ones weren't just discovering themselves. They knew the game, and typically didn't want him to stay till the morning.

The guy wasn't bad looking, not by any standards. Warren took in the dark hair and frame smaller than his, but not quite scrawny. Standing up, the young pyro stalked over to the young man and straddled the chair next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi," the young man responded and glanced over, slightly curious before downing a shot.

"My name is Rog-"

"Shut up."

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

"Oh, oh fuck!" cried out the male riding our pyro. His cock bounced obscenely as he was lifted and then harshly pulled down by the large hands on his hips.

Warren merely grunted while closing his eyes, feeling his impending orgasm. Speeding up, he could feel his inner fire burning through his chest, raging through every artery and capillary. The young man straddling him called out, gripping Warren's shoulders for any sense of balance, as the younger one kept thrusting. The larger one released what could only be described as a primal growl upon his release, before the other collapsed on his chest.

Upon closer inspection, Warren could easily admit that the older man was definitely attractive. The moonlight shone on the spent body, making him appear much younger. The shaggy sex-mused hair fit his small face well, and when he opened his eyes, they revealed an ocean blue. He looked familiar in a way Warren couldn't quite place, but the look of the sex-spent man sent another shiver through the pyro's body.

"Hey babe, you were pretty good,” he traced a thin finger down Warren’s chest. “You feel like you could go for a second round," the blackett purred.

Upon those words, the image was shattered in Warren's mind. As if on reflex, he pulled his now flaccid cock out and shoved the other's body off his own, getting himself up from the bed. He slid off the condom with practiced ease and threw it in the trash before locating his clothes.

"What's wrong? Was it not good for you? Come on back, I'll make it better," crowed the now recovered male from underneath the sheets, propping himself against the headboard.

Completely ignoring his previous partner, the pyro yanked his jeans and boots on, forgoing the boxers.

"You're welcome back any time. A bit rougher than my usual taste, but still fucking gre-" the slam of the door punctuate the second time Warren interrupted him that night. The blackett snorted to himself and flopped back in the bed, a thin arm coming up to hang over his suddenly heavy eyes.

"Damn, and I never even got his name,” he huffed after a moment of silence when he realized his partner really wasn’t coming back.


	3. Week 2: The Tingles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... hi guys? It's Puma. I know it's been a while... but here's a new chapter! Real life has been kicking the Madam and I in the ass lately but we're rolling through. On a positive note, Chapter 4 is already in the works AND we have an AU two-shot on the way! 
> 
> Now, the Madam would like me to note that we aren't mean to Gwen because she interferes with our ship. We do it because it's fun and easy to be mean to her. So with that note, enjoy!

Tuesday morning found Will scrambling down the busy hallway, trying to dodge upperclassmen and the occasional flying projectile. He ducked, just dodging the pair of swinging arms belonging to an emphatic girl. He could hardly distinguish where all the body parts ended and began in the sea of people. Will just barely managed to make his way to his locker, and somehow was able to spin his combo into the lock.

As he was leaning into his locker, he smelled the most wonderful scent his nose ever had the grace of sniffing. However, it wasn’t the smell of a feminine perfume. It was warm and heady and pure man. A shiver worked its way down the small boy’s spine and set his nerves on fire. A peculiar warmth filled his belly and set an odd sensation through his muscles.The smell emptied his mind of any thoughts of what books he needed to get or which class he had next.

The young Stronghold was soon jarred out of his daze. Something had crashed into the young brawn's back, sending his face into the cold metal of the locker. Will quickly averted his big blue eyes to search the hallway and apologize for getting in the way.

However, his eyes only fell on a leather jacket and long black hair. Warren. Gosh, he could be such a jerk sometimes. But he did smell really good... A small smile crept to his face unknowingly before the bell sent him scurrying to his class.

His heart dropped though, when he saw students clambering around the entrance of the gym. This could only mean one thing...

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

Save the Citizen, the most sought after and anticipated event in all of the super-high school P.E. classes. All the gym students gathered to witness the infamous and undefeated dynamic duo face off against their new ‘would-be rivals’ and subsequently, their latest victims. The air was heavy with something undefinable and the tension was palatable among the students (well, the male students). Will had dreaded coming out of the locker room, just knowing he would be a target. Did all the classes really have to be combined for this?! The young Stronghold tried to lay low and crept up the bleachers to his friends, hoping to hide out until the end of the period. He settled just as the buzzer sounded, signaling the defeat of two more supers by Lash and Speed. 

"Ramirez! Hamilton! You citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains. Alright, next round. Speed, Lash, you want to be heroes or villains?"

"Villians!" Speed easily answered, grinning as he sized up potential competition.

"What a surprise," quipped Coach Boomer, "Alright, who do you want to beat next?"

"Alright, we'll take little Stronghold..." Speed led off, looking for the boy in the crowd. Will had been confident after a brief pause that he had been undiscovered and could avoid the game before Magenta sadistically pushed him into the aisle of the bleacher. She gave him a wicked grin as he glared at her. He resigned himself to his fate as he begrudgingly climbed down to the floor.

Lash perused the crowd for someone that would make Will's life more difficult before seeing the perfect choice brooding on the bleachers.

"And we pick Peace!"

_Oh no...._

Will looked around nervously as he suited up on the sidelines, trying his hardest to not look at the human furnace similarly occupied at his side.

The little brunette stifled a shudder when the pyro flipped his hair back, sending a wave of physical heat rushing over the smaller boy’s face. He swallowed as those burning eyes caught him staring and quickly looked away, feeling the tingling settle embarrassingly low in his abdomen. Unconsciously he squeezed his knees together as Warren stood to full height, his eyes still burning into the back of the poor boy’s neck.

There was that look again! Oh god, why did it have to be Warren Peace he was partnered with? Why, why? Sure they had had a rough start, but ever since the Monday after their detention a few weeks ago, Warren had been glaring with increasing aggression. Will was half afraid he might have to take up a restraining order or something. Warren was pretty dangerous, wasn’t he? Will still had a bit of singed skin to prove it…what if the hot-head snapped? He didn’t think super strength would do much against the searing flames of Warren’s scorn.

“Stronghold-,” the deep growl was a lot closer than he had expected, so whipping around brought him almost chest to chest with the pyrokinetic. He tried to hold in a squeak as those eyes sent flames down his spine, they were so intense, a-and…so close! What was with that look, that intensity? And why was it so hot in here? This didn’t exactly feel like the usual run-of-the-mill fear response.

But whatever Warren had been about to say was interrupted by Boomer’s whistle to get their attention. Lash and Speed were leering at them from across the court and the audience was rumbling lowly with that strange energy. Will felt completely unprepared and expose. His mind was racing and his body was doing that tingling again because Warren was still right behind him, breathing down his neck. Boomer was yelling some instructions which Will probably should have been listening to; especially considering he had no idea how to really play this ‘game’, but then the whistle was sounded again and Speed and Lash were off.

The two villains nodded at each other before Lash stretched himself to spring Dash as if he were a pinball. The chubby male then sprung against first Warren and then ricochet off the wall into the young Stronghold. Growling, Warren pushed himself off the collapsed bench and stalked towards the speedster, hurling flames along the way.  
Lash quickly took after Will, stretching his arms to capture the smaller male. Will struggled to get free of the hold, but was harshly yanked and forced against Lash’s chest. The young brawn groaned in confusion, which may have sounded closer to a whimper to a more focused ear. The hold he was trapped in felt unusual. Not like the friendly rough housing he and his father did. No, it was something… darker. More stifling. Hands harshly gripped his sides, keeping him locked against the body not much larger than his own. Not like…

Warren stuck his foot out to trip Dash in a movement that would have been comical had the air not been tinged with an almost palpable aggression. The runner stumbled over the pyro’s foot, and fell on his face just long enough for Warren to pounce and throw his weight onto the shorter male. The boy below him struggle wildly as the aggravated male blindly drove his fist repeatedly into the giving flesh of Dash’s back. Once the male stopped squirming, Warren picked him up and pushed him under the bench, before conjuring flames to melt the metal into a steel cage to contain the speedster.

The pyrokinetic glanced around as the outside world filled into his tunnel vision. The ‘citizen’ had a minute before the claws tore ‘her’ to shreds. Where is Stronghold? When he heard a strangled cry, his head whipped to the source. There was the brawn pinned beneath Lash with the elder’s hands around his throat.

With a startling growl and flaming arms, Warren was across the court and ripping the stretcher off of Will, who fell to the floor gasping from the choke hold. The two larger teens were on the ground quite suddenly, and the crowd was hollering deafeningly as Warren landed on top, ripping viciously at Lash’s hair and neck. The stretcher was trying to get his arms out from under the pyro’s legs, but a deafening crack to the skull from Warren’s inflamed fist had him lying still.

Will gasped raggedly, trying to see though his fogged vision, noticing vaguely that Warren was now standing up a few feet away from him. He could tell the bigger teen was looking down at him, and that growling was back, rumbling deep in his chest. Stronghold’s body seized as Warren stalked closer, his senses abandoning him even as his vision cleared. There were whistles being blown in the background as the coach realized Lash wasn’t conscious, lying as still as the ‘citizen’ a few feet away. The deafening sound from the crowd as they realized something wasn’t right was a muted roar in Will’s ears as his eyes met Warren’s.Flames danced visibly from his dark gaze and he had yet to power down even as his stalking brought him nearly on top of the boy half-sprawled on the gymnasium floor.

“W-Warren?” he managed to choke out, but it hurt too much to speak, even as he wanted to beg for mercy. He could feel the… (anger?) rolling in waves off of the pyro, and he knew if he didn’t get away, something was seriously going to go down. Powerful knees landed on either side of his hips, and his spine dipped back as Warren leaned over him, the expression on his face as dark as his hair. Will fought the instinct (the instinct? Well no, that’s definitely what it seemed to be) to flop onto his back and raise his arms over his head in a sign of…of something. He lost the chance to choose when impossibly hot hands seized his wrists and toppled him back, pinning them crossed above his head. Will let out a small whimper and turned his face away, crying out as the flames seared his wrists. Warren’s growling was all he could hear now, and those eyes had trapped him like prey-

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

_Fuck_

That was the one thought that continuously crossed the mind of our young pyro. He dragged his hands down his face before sliding them back through his long hair. Since yesterday, people had been staring at him like he was... well, like an animal.

After incapacitating the two idiots during Save the Citizen, he had somehow ended up with the small Stronghold beneath him. All he could remember was feeling the urge to protect the brawn. He hadn't even been thinking when he had pinned the boy beneath him. Of course, Warren simply attributed this to his overly aggressive nature. It was only when the buzzer sounded that he came to his senses that he shoved himself off the baby Stronghold and stalked to the locker room, ignoring the commotion of the crowd as the doll fell into the shredder, its infuriating cries for help finally silenced. 

At first, he had tried to just forget about it, but he kept thinking about the brawn beneath him, completely flushed and gasping for breath. The whispers in the hallway hadn't helped, and there seemed to be a mixed response of lingering gazes and sneers. Of course, some had thought his straddling of the small brawn sexually, and couldn’t be bothered to be mature enough to think of it as sport. It dated back to the Romans, for fuck’s sake. Some must not like fags, Warren decided. While he had never been terribly open about himself, more or less about his sexuality, it was no secret that he had taken a select few males of the school to bed. He didn't care about the school's general tolerance or lack there off, considering no one would ever considering saying anything to him.

However, recently sex hadn't been very satisfying for him. No matter how many times he came, there was still an itch that he just couldn't scratch. While he didn't consider himself to especially have a "type," none of his partners seemed to be right for what he wanted. He then thought back to his Saturday night affair. Sure, that guy was attractive, but he wanted someone he could dominate, someone he could teach the ways of carnal pleasure. Someone... innocent. For a brief second, that guy, Roger, who had insisted on at least Warren knowing his name, looked so much younger, like someone he knew. Kinda like Stronghold.

 _Ugh, that kid is so helples_ s, the pyro internalized. Sure, he was super strong, but he was still so tiny. Didn't he notice that Lash kid was had been looking at him like he was a fucking piece of meat? He's just so weak. Doesn't he realize that had Warren not been on his side, he would've been crushed?! Shit, he should be kissing my boots. And that's when it finally clicked for the young man. Of course, Warren mentally kicked himself for not realized it sooner.

The young man leaned back in his seat, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. That's why sex didn't help. He needed to beat the shit out of the little Stronghold.

 

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

Will was scurrying the length of his room in a desperate attempt to get it at least halfway decent looking, bending down every so often to pick up discarded clothes and miscellaneous papers and magazines. He had a study date -another one, that makes two! with Gwen Grayson. She was coming to his house tonight to try to help him understand his ever more difficult super-anatomy and special chemistry classes, and it had even been she who had suggested it in the first place. Will though he was about close to fainting when the senior had approached him yesterday after school to (again) arrange a meeting.

He shuttered mildly as memories of their last study date came to mind, and with a twinge of nausea kindly reminded him how he had unfortunately also gotten a little sick that night. But that wouldn't happen this time! He'd try to make it go better.

Although if he were perfectly honest with himself, that nauseous feeling had popped up more than once when he was around Gwen at school, though it was usually coupled with a slightly more pleasant shiver. And all of those feelings were still completely different from these others that had begun to plague him.The little brawn couldn't put his finger on what was so different between the sensation of feeling jittery when taking to Gwen and those other feelings which riled him in a completely different way, but there was definitely something there.

He wasn't quite sure what had been up with him lately, sure Gwen still gave him the shivers -she was the prettiest girl in school after all, right? -but lately he had begun to feel a deep settled something in his stomach, something that sent different kinds of shivers down his spine. Walking the halls of school now he always felt a bit hazy and spaced out, especially around larger groups of students. It could be quite distracting, and the weird feeling he couldn't name would only get worse during his physical education classes, making them even more unbearable than they already were! Who wants to spend an hour with Warren the Warhead staring liquid molten hate at you from across a room full of people while you stumble around because you’re so disoriented for some reason?

The young super sighed as he paused in his frantic cleaning for a moment, wondering if the hazy feeling wasn't something he should tell someone about or not.

After that game of Save the Citizen, Will had been all shaken up and the new feelings had gotten worse. And he’d also been thinking about Warren.

A lot.

The sudden influx of these weird, seemingly out of the blue thoughts, in combination with that weird low burning in his stomach was honestly starting to make the young super a little nervous and confused, especially because the feelings these new thoughts created within him were even more shiver inducing and confusing than all the others.

Will felt himself blush as he shoved some dirty clothes in his hamper, those ‘new’ thoughts suddenly crashing upon him. And before he knew it there was a burning image in his head of the way Warren’s jaw had looked that afternoon in the school courtyard after class.

He had been sitting in his usual spot, reading from a little book with a dark cover and absently smoking a cigarette. Will felt that thrilling shudder up his spine as he recalled how square and strong the cast of the light had made that jaw look. He remembered hiding a little out of site, books clutched to his chest, trying to work out what the sudden intense heat in his stomach was. And most of all he remembered when that dark gaze had lifted and locked right on to him, almost as if Warren had known right where he was. He'd felt himself gasp breathily as that heavy heated gaze pierced right through him, sending a shock wave through his senses and making him duck back behind the wall again, heart racing and lips bitten against the burning and itching heat enveloping him.

With a sudden start he heard his mother calling his name from downstairs, and he felt his heart leap again as she announced the arrival of his pretty tutor. He looked around the room in a last desperate sweep and hoped it was acceptably clean before he jumped slightly at the sound of feet on the stairs.

“Hello?” He heard outside his door right before Gwen came into view, and he laughed nervously as she finally stepped inside, sashaying to the chair next to the young Stronghold. 

“Hey, um...hi.” Will tried to fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks as Gwen chuckled at him, her eyes glinting oddly and her lips quirked in a cat like smirk. He felt another weird shiver down his spine and was suddenly distinctly uncomfortable.

He haltingly offered her a chair at his desk and internally tried to shoo those weird misgivings. This was Gwen Grayson! And she was definitely one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen!

He sat next to her with a nervous swallow and tried to listen as she pulled out her books and notes, scooted very close to him, and began helping him through his homework.

-Subliminal Heat-

Gwen continued to try to gauge the young super at her side, who was currently trying his best to work through the complicated practice problems she had just outlined for him, for the third time.

Glancing from the side of her sharp eyes revealed that while the boy was certainly showing signs of nervousness, the arousal she had anticipated didn't seem to be quiet there. 

She bit back a sharp reprimand when the boy failed again to understand what they were going through, and instead focused on manipulating the situation into a useful direction. This began by her subtly leaning closer, and deliberately flicking her hair over her shoulder, hoping to send a wave of the scent of her shampoo to entice the boy. Going slow may prove more lucrative with this virginal boy, if last time’s experience was anything to go by he seemed rather embarrassed, but certainly affected.

His nose crinkled slightly, but that could have been from his desperate concentration, Gwen convinced herself before Will abruptly sneezed, ending her delusion. She felt herself unable to hide a grimace at the bodily function. It didn't help that the boy wouldn't even so much as glance at her. Time wore on into their ‘study date’ and she was starting to get furious with the boy’s lack of attention to her -her plan was already falling behind schedule, and she didn't have time for this foolish boy’s infuriating obliviousness.

With a purposeful throat clearing, she decided to simply skip the pretenses -the boy way too damn dense to ever pick up on subtle signs -and placed a hand boldly on his mid-thigh. She felt the young Stronghold tense and repressed a smirk as she lightly traced her fingernails along the inseam of his blue jeans, keeping her eyes leveled on his face in anticipation of his eyes darting to her, which they did with a look of great shock.

Like a deer in the headlights. She watched him predatorily before weaving her other hand into the hair at the back of his neck and tugging him (a little harshly) toward her. She did it so fast that the boy had hardly let out a confused whimper at the pull to his sensitive hair before her tongue awkwardly collided with his in the boy's mouth. Her hand gripped his thigh a bit more roughly as he gave a start and began to squirm, her nails digging into the jeans. Gwen was sure that once he got over the shock of her sudden move and finally got with the program the young super would kiss her back, and she'd be in.

But instead she suddenly found her hands empty and a small gust of movement as the boy easily tore himself out of her grip, although the momentum had carried him into an awkward position vaguely reminiscent of yoga on the other side of his chair. She stared at him in disbelief as the boy cast wide and fearful eyes at her, though judging by the quickly and immensely confused expression he was forming, the boy was very, very lost.

“Will? What's wrong?” She tried to sound placating and innocently confused but instead coming off like she was a wolf trying to con a doe. She attempted to smother the simmering rage at yet another thwarted attempt to forward her plans. 

“S-sorry! Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I really don't know why I did that!” He was babbling at her, suddenly looking terrified that he might have hurt her feelings. “It's not you! I-it's just...i-it's just…” He was trailing off and she waiting in disbelief as he suddenly became lost in his thoughts, a hopelessly confused look on his face. She felt that rage boiling over as he refused to look at her and stood with a suddenness that startled the brawn still sitting on the floor.

“Don't worry Will,” she tried to rectify her sudden and aggressive move with a honeyed tone. “It's normal to be nervous, but I really think I could show you some things if you’d let me...” She gave him a coy smile and faltered slightly at the same seemingly discontent wrinkle of his nose. She waited for a reply but the boy was standing up frantically as though had he just realized how ridiculous he looked.

The boy stood by the desk with a hand behind his neck and suddenly he was blushing, but her sharp eyes looked closer and his expression was more sheepish than aroused at what she'd said. His embarrassment was obvious and she was beginning to see that tonight was a lost cause. With a sigh and razor glint in her eyes, she turned again to face him, a fake smile again plastered on with her jaw clenching tight as an alligator's.

“Maybe we should stop here for tonight?” He nodded and she internally grimaced at his overly shy nature. She gathered her things and snuck a kiss to the cheek in before she was trying to subtly stomp down the stairs and out of that god forsaken red, white, and blue monster of a dwelling.

As her car door slammed she couldn't suppress an aggravated yowl, smacking her steering wheel soundly at the sheer and utter stupidity of the situation. Will Stronghold was a teenage boy, how much more incentive did he need? She waited until her driving took her down the street a ways and not right in front of their house, then tore off down the street in her mounting fury.

This wasn't over, that damned Stronghold boy would yield. And then they’d pay.


	4. Week 3: It's Going to Be a Long Week

The showers of Sky High were fulfilling their duties, washing the sweat off the bodies of young supers. One such shower head had the privilege of bathing William Stronghold. Water ran down the deceptively soft body and crashed to the ground as he raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, wondering idly if he actually liked this new shampoo he’d been trying out. Recently, he had become much more conscious of his appearance, and as such had decided to take a more vested interest in the shampoos and conditioners his mom bought. He had also been spending more time than usual fixing his hair, even preening when he saw his reflection in a window, and he’d wanted to make sure to always smelled pleasant. This grooming felt somehow natural and it was only when he caught himself making these gestures that he had a slight moment of shock, followed by internally reprimanded himself.  _ Stop acting like a girl! Gwen and Layla are the ones that primp like this! Teenage boys certainly don’t! ...Do they? _

 

He wasn’t altogether sure that this was normal for someone his age. He’d been told that a lot of things would be changing now that he was well on his way into puberty. And sure, he’d seen the older guys in the locker room with various hair gels and body sprays after gym class. But was this level of attention to one’s hair and the way clothes fit him really necessary? Will felt he might be over-analysing it -but maybe he wasn’t worried enough either! What was normal?! It seemed nothing of late was, and it often made the young Stronghold feel more than self-conscious. And the recent drama-filled events of his high school career really hadn’t helped with his aggravation and discomfort. 

 

Ever since the occurrence of Save the Citizen, Will had had a lot on his mind; there was the horribly awkward study date with Gwen, the near constant leering from almost any of the boys he met in the hall (and some of the girls too!), and then there was the constant ghost feeling of being pinned to the gym floor under all of that menacing heat as the icing on top of his anxiety cake. When he wasn’t fretting about his appearance or wondering if someone was going to shove him violently into a locker, memories of that day veritably consumed his mind.

 

After the small arena had been cleared, Lash taken to the infirmary, and Dash set free from his melted metal cage, Coach Boomer hadn’t been able to calm down the crowd. Each game that had followed after had merely turned into a bloodbath as the crowd had seemed extremely riled up after watching Warren take down the two champions. Will shuttered a new under the spray of the shower as he remembered the feeling and roaring of the crowd while Coach had dragged Warren off of him. It’d reminded him of what he thought the ancient gladiator tournaments in Rome must have been like. 

 

Rippling muscles, burning sunlight, the feeling of anticipation as the Warrior brought his opponent to a bloody end. Will felt another jolt up his spine at the thought of Warren fighting as viciously as he had that day; there had been no mercy...and it’d been so hard to separate his feelings of terror and...and of whatever had been buzzing in the crowd. It still made his head spin to think of it.

 

The school now seemed to be humming with that same muted roar and there was just… something palpable in the air. Will could not for the life of him think of what it might be -only that he was certainly not immune to it. No one seemed to be. There was an energy running rampant in the student body that just didn’t seem to be normal. After all, even if it was a high school for superpowered teens, whatever was going on seemed out of place even for this relatively extraordinary environment. Then again, he was a freshman, so what did he know about what was ‘normal’ in a place like this, let alone in a high school?

 

It had just been a really weird day, with Warren pinning him like that. Will simply had no idea how to process it all. If he were being truly honest with himself, in that moment, he’d felt like he was being scorched just by being so close to the other male. The baby brawn had been engulfed by the bigger male’s presence, enveloped in his scent, and his head had been basically wiped clean of any rational thought at that point. All that he could really remember was that burning weight on him, the look in Warren’s eyes, and his smoldering scent, something indescribable but that was unquestionably burned into Will’s brain. Will vaguely wondered what body wash Warren used.  _ I wouldn’t mind smelling like him...he smells so mature, and powerful and…! _

Abruptly shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued his scrub down with an embarrassed sort of vigor. The array of emotions young Stronghold was feeling felt like they were in the heavy spin cycle of a washer. The fear and anxiety and confusion seemed to bleed into and tumble with what he slowly was starting to recognize as something akin to passion inside the laundry room of the brawn’s mind. Each day that passed now, Will felt less and less in control of his thoughts and where they wandered. He seemed to always be remembering the little instances like that where he and Warren had been close, and though it often startled and embarrassed him, it’d been happening more and more frequently. 

 

He realized his mind had been wandering yet again, and so tried to focus his thoughts on the here and now. He found that he could still feel his heart beating rather fast from the physical activity, even after having done the cool down exercises. Lately he’d noticed that it seems like his chest was always heaving, his breathing a little harsher, and it was as though he continuously felt hot. Thinking it must have something to do with not being fit enough for the admittedly arduous gym regiment the Superhero class was subjected to, he wondered if maybe he hadn’t gotten enough exercise during the summer. He’d still (tried) to lift weights everyday despite his lack of powers! In any case, it often seemed worse when he was in PE or the crowded hallways of the schools. With all the bodies moving through such a narrow space, he supposed it was only natural for there to be some heat. Ethan had recently mentioned something about the school being up in the air and closer to the sun, making it on average much hotter…the same way it was easier to get sunburnt on the top of a mountain where there was less atmosphere between the solar radiation and one’s skin.

 

_ Sunlight, fire, the haze of summer...mmh, heat. _ An absent sort of smile stole across Will’s face as the phantom feeling of flames seem to envelop him. This was not the sort of heat that came from sitting around a campfire with good friends. No, it was the uncontrollable, untamable kind that builds up underground before lava spews from a volcano. Warren was the epitome of that kind of heat; explosive, all-consuming, inescapable. A monstrous power. Whenever he looked at the pyro in passing, in class, out in the school’s courtyards, Will’s body seemed to constantly be on fire. It wasn’t something he’d really noticed too much until now. Despite the cold water pounding down on his heated skin, Will felt that his body just wouldn’t calm down. His hands had slid down his lean abdomen, and were now idly stroking the insides of his prominent hips, little smooth motions of his finger tips gliding across his wet skin. A small gasp of surprise escaped the boy’s lips when he came back to reality and found that his fingers were wrapped around his fully hardened shaft, gently pumping. His palm was warm, but his shaft was an absolutely searing heat in his hand, and he felt his toes curl as he slumped over himself in the shower stall. His cheeks burned tomato red as he remembered where he was (in the locker rooms for Pete’s sake!) and struggled to get his hand off of himself so that he could return to showering. After a few agonizing minutes of carefully avoiding his pelvis and hoping that no one would wonder what was taking him so long, the offending organ had still not softened.  _ Well…  _ he thought to himself, staring ruefully down at the slender pink length curved against his stomach,  _ I-I guess I can just wait here…?  _ I still have time I think!

 

“Boys! Hurry it up, bell’s about to ring!” shouted Coach Boomer into the locker room, making the Stronghold jump up and whimper in aggravation.  _ Nonono…. _

 

Biting the bullet, Will took a deep breath and reached for his towel, trying desperately to hide his hard-on beneath it as he tied it held it around his hips and shuffled to his locker, wanting to get some clothes on as quickly as possible. He hurriedly spun his combination into the lock, and pulled down on the lock. The metal came off completely in his hand. Sighing, he opened the door to his clothes then spilling out. Startled, he stepped on a shirt that twisted around his foot and caused him to lose his balance and slide forward. Flinging his arm out to catch himself, the brawn’s towel dropped and his hardened manhood popped up, considerably more proud and outgoing that its owner, who wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he felt with a rush of horror the cool air of the room between his legs. Of course, this feeling only increased as the bang of boy on metal drew attention to him, with what felt like hundreds of pairs of eyes suddenly trained on him. Then came the cat calls and hooting. Barely even able thinking past his mortification, he bent down to gather his things and throw his clothes on as quickly as possible, oblivious to the fact that the cat calls weren’t exactly what one would expect from one group of boys to another...or that nearly all of those eyes had fixed firmly on his ass when he’d bent to retrieve his things. 

 

_ Is… Is this what being a super is like? The nurse said things would change when I got this power but I didn’t expect this!  _ He scrambled from the room trying to ignore the few pairs of hands that tugged at his clothes as he went, and resolutely ignoring the burning feeling that those hands caused to race up his spine. He could not believe that had just happened! What a horrible, terribly, unfair way to start the week!

 

_ It’s going to be a long day. _

 

-Subliminal Heat-

  
  


Wednesday nights for the young Mr. Peace were usually pretty quiet, consisting mostly of being at work. It was another dull and repetitive evening; he listened absently to the chef yell at her line cooks and the clang of pots and pans which drowned out the steady roar of customers conversing in the main dining room.

 

Regardless of all of that, the young pyro flipped the rice in the wok with practiced ease. The steady motion and roar of noise strangely relaxed him, causing his mind to wander to the new motorcycle he was saving up for. Sure, he already had a 1968 Ford Thunderbird he’d managed to fully restored from its decrepit state, as well as a beautiful Road King he loved dearly. But Warren is, of course, insatiable. 

 

He imagined tearing down the highway in the dead of night on some over-night road trip, a pair of thin arms wrapped securely around his waist and heat pressed tantalizingly against his back. He and his companion would ride for hours, days even. Maybe see the country. And of course they’d drink and fuck the nights away endlessly, nothing to worry about but themselves and the next destination. 

 

A smirk tugged at his lips lightly at the thought, a small voice in his head seemed to want to focus on that last bit.  _ You know, you need a beautiful boy on the back of that bike…  _ Vague images flashed through his mind of the many faceless boys and men he’d messed around with, his mind inadvertently settling on the image of a small brunette from behind. Pale back arched, swan neck curved and soft chocolate tresses fell over his shoulders, and Warren bit back a growl as he thought about that perfect boy. He’d look good on the bike, fill the position behind him perfectly. 

 

What’s-his-face the other night was pretty close to his ideal, he mused. Warren often alternated in his desires for a potential mate, his tastes fluctuating  between a wanton whore and a wide-eyed innocent that he had to teach in the art of fucking-and boy did he make it an art (if he does say so himself.) The former was often much easier to find when he needed a little quick companionship, so he’d not had an opportunity to really mess around much with many “innocent” type, and he was starting to think that a change like that might be exactly what he needs.

 

Warren decided that it was as good a time as any to start planning his next conquest, and the freshmen from this year were ripe for the picking. Warren wasn't necessarily a predator, he was only seventeen after all, he just sometimes honesty appreciated that vulnerability in the boy’s his age just discovering themselves: flushed cheeks, heaving chest, trembling thighs, and blue ey- 

 

The dangerous voice came back to his head as a vibrant shade of baby blue flashed across his mind.  _ The new freshmen are fine this year, especially that young Stronghold...  _

 

Warren entertained the thought, caring less and less about the fact that Stronghold’s dad has put his dad in prison. No matter what he tried his mind kept coming back to those lips, dropped in a soft “o” even as he’d been pinned to the gym floor by Warren, chaos raging around them. He’d been looking at Warren like he was a god, and yes his thighs had been shaking, the pyro had  _ clearly _ felt them as they bracketed his hips. It made heat sear through his insides as he remembered it. 

 

The younger boy was perfect. There was almost no way he wasn't a virgin, and probably still thought he was straight. Warren has a spectacular sense for picking out gay boys, often before they knew themselves, and his gaydar was never wrong. He smiled despite himself again, it gave him a perverse sense of satisfaction to be the one to show them the pleasure of two boys pressed together, and what comes after that. 

 

_ He'd look damn good on my bike. He'd also look damn good on his back, on his knees, on the hood of my car...on my cock.  _ Smirking, Warren's mind conjured up the image of the smaller super beneath him, already flushed and panting, desperately trying to preserve some modesty by covering his arousal. The pyro would rip his hands away and pin them up so that he could see that beautiful body, he’d latched onto his neck, sucking the delicate junction of his shoulder and throat in the hopes to elicit small mews of pleasure from the timid boy. He’d heard the baby brawn make similar noises during that stupid save-the-citizen game. Little breathy gasps, and small grunts -probably from pain in that circumstance but whatever. 

 

_ Wait… _ Warren snapped out of his lusty daydreams.  _ Stronghold?! This guy is the spawn of that pompous asshole and his show-off wife. The dream team, all American, superhero family. They wore coordination outfits for Christ’s sake.  _ Warren’s eyes narrowed as a flash of rage shot through him, thinking of his old man rotting in that cell. He’d certainly done the crime, so he would serve the time, but Warren couldn't stop that small childish part of himself that wished he and his mom hadn’t had to go through his childhood alone.  _ No,  _ he growled internally,  _ I’m going to pound his face in for simply existing. With his-  _

 

-soft lips wrapped around his fingers, those heart-breaking blue eyes pleading with him, small pinprick tears of pleasure streaking a sweet face. Delirious, aching,  _ soft  _ heat wrapped around his-

 

Warren stood stock-still as the fantasy washed over him. He couldn't deny how appealing that image was. 

 

_...maybe after, I can pound something else of mine into his face. _

  
  


Warren had been distractedly tossing the stir fry, but hadn't been paying attention as sparks started to leap off his fingers and into the wok, the fire of arousal in his loins translating easily to the physical fire he could conjure at will. 

 

He watched with suddenly alert eyes as the wok in front of him burst into flames, the fire quickly engulfing the food and rising to stroke his face. Smoke and flames seemed to suddenly engulf the air around him despite himself consciously pulling the flames back. The head chef yelled at him to put it out while the line cooks never even looked up from what they were doing. 

 

Cursing like a motherfucker, Warren quickly took the pan to the sink to drop it in the water and put the flaming food out. However, luck seemed to be against him, but beneficial to the management as the effective sprinkler system sprang to life and doused everything in the kitchen with water. 

 

"Warren! This is coming out of your paycheck!" Screeched his boss as she stomped out of her office. Though she didn't see the start of the fire, it wasn't particularly difficult to find the young Peace in the middle of trouble. This shift seemed to find Warren with a lot on his mind, and had he the desire and the clarity to think further on the matter, he might try to discover why the little Stronghold has been the star of more and more of his mental home movies, and why the idea of him being related to that red, white, and blue idiot seemed less and less of an issue.

 

Groaning, the pyro slicked his soaked hair back as the burnt wok and its contents rested on the edge of the sink. 

 

_ It’s going to be a long night.  _

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

The lunch bell rung and Will Stronghold couldn’t be happier. The lecture on superheroes during World War II just would not end! His father would be so disappointed if he knew his lack of interested on the subject with all the hours he spent telling Will about how his grandfather won a medal for fighting the Nazis for his country.

 

He made his way through the cafeteria with his tray piled high until he spotted his friends, seated at their usual table near the windows. He sat down with a greeting to them all, and started to tuck in- unfathomably hungry all the time. He knew this was healthy; they specifically talked about it in health class, his body needed food to grow. He hoped he’s at least get a little taller. Will took a moment to look around at his friends, and noticed that Magenta was staring quite intently at something off to the left of where he was sitting. He turned to followed her gaze when speaking to her didn't get a response, and saw a guy he recognized as a junior a few tables away. He appeared to be quite the normal high school student, except for the large antlers protruding from his long, brown hair.  Looking back to the guinea pig shifter, Will noticed a sour look of something akin to disapproval on her face. Well, more than her usual sour air of disdain for all things mainstream and fake.

 

“What’s up, Maj?” he chirped curiously, she glanced at him at the sound of his voice, but then she went right back to glaring over his shoulder. 

 

“That Silvanus guy,” she started, “his antlers are out.” Will turned around again in confusion, not sure what the problem was. He looked back to her for an explanation but when the girl didn’t seem inclined to explain further, the brawn instead turned to his right to Ethan for an explanation.

 

The melting teen adjusted his glasses, and seemed to blush a little.

 

“Well, for animal shifters showing parts of your shifted form, aside from hero work, is kinda like, well...walking around naked? Of course, sometimes it can happen when the shifter experiences extreme emotions or stress, like excitement or… well, you know...when they go into heat.” He mumbled the last part with a bright blush and Will felt his own cheeks turn pink. “It’s viewed as inappropriate,” he went on after clearing his throat

 

“More like tasteless,” quipped the purplette, her dark eyes narrowing with a curl of her plum lips. Ethan chuckled a little at her expression.

 

“Since when have you not revelled in the tasteless, Magenta?” Ethan’s eyebrows waggled at her. She leveled a blank look at him and Will watched on in quiet amusement. 

 

“Are you guys serious?” she asked in a dead-pan. When they both looked confused at her she rolled her eyes. “Haven’t you noticed the ever present stench of toxic testosterone lately? All the guys might as well be grunting like cavemen, Will you were up close and personal to it during that stupid save-the-citizen game, Peace looked like he was gonna rip your throat out.” 

 

Will felt his eyes widen at the reminder and suddenly his face was scarlet -he could even feel his ears blushing. She gave another derisive eye-roll before continuing: “But, Deer Man over there,” she pointed with a black-tipped nail, “or whatever his name is, is not even trying to hide the fact that he's super horny,” a small smirk stretched across the girl’s face at Ethan and Will’s matching blushed and shocked expressions. She seemed to take quiet joy in their uncomfortable squirming as they tried not to think to closely about what she’d just said. 

 

“Oh come on! He’s a nature spirit! Silvanus is supposed to be free and wild,” Layla interjected suddenly, a slight flush dusting her cheeks. She’d been reading a book on ancient botany practices in Asia, and had clearly been discreetly listening in, her own red face evidence enough.

 

“Oh really,” questioned Ethan, “and since when do you know so much about Stagboy?” He fixed her with a shrewd look and she seemed to fluster more at realizing she'd just said that out loud.

 

“Well, he’s president of the Ecological Conservation Club for one!” She defended, “We’ve talked a few times. He’s a vegan and his family lives part of the year in the wilderness!” the young hippie seemed to be getting more bubbly as she talked about him.

 

Magenta watched her and merely quirked an eyebrow as a smirk formed on her lips. “Are you two going to go skipping in the fields, feeding bunny rabbits and squirrels together? That would be such a  _ romantic  _ first date,” She mocked in a falsely sweet voice. 

 

“Hey Maj, chill out!” Zack suddenly cut in. They all looked at him with slightly wide eyes, Magenta's narrowing at him. He too had been quietly sitting off to the side, but Will hadn’t seen what he’d been doing. “So what if Layla likes him?” He continued, eyes not meeting any of his friends’. “As her pals, we shouldn’t shame her! That would be whack,” he finished, and to Will he seemed to be somehow...mad? It was as if the conversation irked him but the young Stronghold couldn't think why. 

 

Lately he just hadn’t been himself, the outburst and this example of his odd behavior. Will was mildly concerned for his friend as he watched Zach continue to brood, staring at nothing in particular. He noticed that Magenta hadn’t stopped looking at the Human Lite Brite either. Most people wouldn't notice a subtle change like this, but Magenta wasn’t most people. 

 

Magenta carefully observed despite the cynical, nihilistic cover. She’d been watching them all a bit closer these past few weeks, the aura in the school more than making her primal senses uncomfortable, and attesting even more to why Stagboy’s nonchalance about it annoyed her. She’d watched Zach in particular become more aggressive and more assertive over the past two weeks, even once successfully shoving Lash and Speed off of himself and pulling Ethan out of the locker they had tried to shove him in. It was very unusual behavior for the usually friendly, easy-going guy, and if she was honest with herself, it had been kinda hot. 

 

The shifter smirked. She liked this new Zach, despite his brooding. He had balls. 

 

-Subliminal Heat-

  
  


It was Friday when our favorite pyro learned two very important lessons. First: Staring at asses will always get you in trouble, and not always in the ways one would expect. Second: Life isn't fair. 

 

Because discipline never really worked when regarding Warren Peace, his participation in Physical Education was especially lacking. This was mainly due to Boomer's displeasure at Warren's  _ slight _ modifications to the uniforms (shirts in general weren't really his thing, especially sleeves) as well as his general disdain for ‘invalid’ authority figures and personal choice to never obey them. 

 

And for that exact reason, Warren could be found sitting behind the bleachers and out of sight of the coach. Many glared at him spitefully as they passed him on the track, forced to run seemingly endless miles in the name of high school physical education, but the young man simply couldn't give a shit. He’d been working double shifts since the fire incident at work, and he hadn't had the chance to catch up on the latest addition of  _ Bikers Monthly,  _ so he figured he’d use this ridiculous class as a little break time. However, he found it was pretty hard to concentrate on his reading. Namely that there was something very  _ distracting  _ running around in circles in front of his face. 

 

That something ignited his inner fire and made him unconsciously clench his jaw, the words blending together on the pages and not making sense. That something was what caused him to be sitting out currently: the school uniforms. More specifically, the way the material of the uniform shorts clung to a certain Stronghold's rear. 

 

Of course, Warren hadn't noticed at first who the owner of such a magnificent ass was when he spotted it. He’d been far too focused on burning the amazing sight into his memory for later use. You see, in Warren’s opinion it couldn't quite be dubbed a “bubble”-butt or whatever the stupid term was, but it featured a slight amount of muscle with the perfect ratio of soft padding that would make it simply ideal for groping and lifting to hold against a body. A small, but nice handful in other words. He felt a low heat pool in his stomach and flipped his hair out of his eyes in irritation. 

 

Idly, Warren had noted that the small frame of the owner could fit easily against his own much larger frame. In fact, it’d be a little heady to be able to handle that small body, with the complete freedom to position it how he wanted. He stared at it for a moment more before thinking to himself,  _ maybe I've found a new friend. One that can scratch that fucking itch that won’t leave me alone.  _

 

It was only when the pyro was finally able to drag his eyes off that wondrous ass that he learned the first lesson. A warmth travelled the length of his spine before a chill set deep in his bones as he studied the wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes and recognition struck him like lightning.  _ Fuck.  _ Of course, that perfect ass had to belong to  _ that _ one person. And there he fucking goes again, running by Warren with his eyes trained forward as if he was completely unaware of his surroundings and those shorts sitting nice and high on his hips. A little rabbit caught unaware in an open field. Too easy to take advantage of. If he kept looking like that Warren would be forced as a man to do something about it.

 

Angered and confused, he slammed his body back against the cool metal of the bleachers and hungrily grappled for his pack. He slid a cigarette out of the box with practiced ease and he hurriedly lit it before taking the longest drag of his young life. His mind was roaring and raging as one thought perpetuated continuously:  _ Shit. Okay, okay.  _ he thought to himself.  _ You didn't see who it was, you were just staring at an ass. A nice ass, but just another one running.  _ He didn’t exactly have to make Stronghold his target. There was plenty of other less morally ambiguous prey at this school after all. However, one voice interrupted his justifications:  _ So why can’t you stop looking ? _

 

Warren's mental panic was cut short when he noticed a snickering pair of idiots in the form of Lash and Speed just now waltzing around the bend of the track. He raised his eyebrow as the young pyro could only begin to muse what those two idiots thought was so funny. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he wouldn't have to wait terribly long to figure out what they had planned as Lash then began to super-stretched his arm, weaving around those jogging in front of him to grab the pert ass that he recently had come to recognize as that of the young Stronghold's. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to notice it.

 

Almost comically, the brawn whipped his head back a millisecond after the stretcher had retracted his arm. Of course, in this sudden reaction, the brunette stumbled as he accidentally smashed into his hippie friend that was dutifully trotting in front of him. He glanced around suspiciously before landing his gaze upon the six-armed boy that had been moderately close by.  _ What is his problem with me?! First in class, now here! He's almost as bad as Warren!  _ thought the young Stronghold. Squaring his shoulders, he ran to catch up with the other super.  _ Maybe I'll finally get this settled. _

 

Warren could only groan as he watched this comedy of errors present itself in front of him.  _ No... he isn't going to try talking to a guy he wrongly thinks just slapped his ass.  _

 

However, that is exactly what our brawn did, trying to withhold his expression of (adorable) anger and confusion as he matched up with the multi-armed boy. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Warren tried to ignore the sure embarrassment that was to ensue and instead focused on the two giggling supers that had caused this whole mess. He could never explain his motivation for his next actions, but if he had to give a reason, Warren supposes it was simply... the heat of the moment. A visceral of events set in motion by the all consuming, but completely spontaneous need to assert...well, something? Yeah, it was the heat of the moment that caused him to launch a ball of flames directly at Lash. And maybe some resentment lingering from that awful day of Save the Citizen. And maybe there was a little bit of possessive rage at that hand having touched the ass he was in the middle of ogling. 

 

The stretcher yelped and jumped as the flames caught the tail of his shirt on fire. Speed started with wide eyes and let out an exclamation in panic at seeing the flames. He then immediately shoved his friend to the ground and began kicking him in an attempt at getting him to roll on the ground in an effort to suffocate the fire.

 

Right at this moment, the young Stronghold explained the situation before accusing the six-armed boy next to him, who simply fixed him with an amused but vaguely annoyed expression before realization seemed to suddenly strike him as he recognized who he was talking to (having just looked down at said ass when the kid had mentioned someone harassing him with it, and accused him of doing so.) He’d seen him a few times in the hall and just a few days ago that gorgeous ass had been unceremoniously on display for the whole super-hero class locker room. He’d definitely been one of the cat-callers. He smirked as his eyes dragged back up the young body to that pouting face, a glint in his eyes. 

 

"Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" cried Speed, ineffectively trying to aid his fallen friend, who had managed to get most of the flames to go out but was still very much in hysterics. 

 

"Well, well, Will Stronghold was it?” a confused nod at his cool tone, adorable. “That wasn't me sweetheart, but it could be if you want it to be. The name’s Dylan, just so you know what to scream later," he smirked as the confusion on the brawn’s face morphed into embarrassed bashfulness, a wolfish grin spreading onto his own face as he watched the young super  try to figure out how to respond to that. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, w-what?" the little brawn stuttered finally, bravely meeting his eyes though Dylan could tell the younger boy was now pretty nervous.

 

"You fucking idiot!" cried Lash as he wallowed on the ground. "Run! Put it out! Jesus Christ” he continued to try to pat down his clothes, to little avail. 

 

"Oh! Oh, right!" stumbled Speed before he got to sprinting in circles around his friend. Once the oxygen was sucked from the vortex and the fire diminished, Lash shoved himself from the ground. Frazzled, he looked around at the source of his ire, somehow knowing exactly who to blame. Eventually he spotted the smug looking Peace, smirking around his cigarette. 

 

"You fucking flaming piece of-" And with that, the shrieking bell announced the end of the period, cutting off the stretcher, who settled for merely glaring at Warren, anger seething in his eyes. 

 

"See you around, strong boy." With a wink, the super left Will standing there with a gaping mouth and a truly confused and blushed up face. Had that guy just tried to hit on him? Did he like him? Will felt his heart racing at the prospect, and he couldn't deny the way a burning heat settled low in his stomach. He felt tingly and antsy, and very hot and very confused.

 

Observing this, Warren raised an eyebrow. He was more than a little pissed at the expression Will was shooting after that guy, (and since when had he bothered to remember the kids name?). That other freshmen’s advance was completely a surprise to him, as well.  _ What the hell,  _ he thought and glared after his retreating back.  _ Is every fucking boy at this school a goddamn fairy now? _

 

His gaze snapped back to Will as he sensed movement in his peripheral vision. He zeroed in as he got up from his place under the bleachers, right on those thin shoulders. His gaze inadvertently slid down his back to the way his hips gently flared, creating the illusion of more curve than there really was. On most guys it would look ridiculous, but the boy was filled out in other places by lean muscle and healthy fat which made for an overall very appealing body. 

 

_ He’s fit as hell,  _ he thought vaguely, his eyes finally resting on that amazing ass as he followed him back off the field toward the gyms and locker rooms. The’d both paused long enough that most of the other kids had already cleared out of the track area. 

 

But Will must have sensed that intense gaze on him, because before they were even off the field, he suddenly whipped around, as though paranoid. He apparently hadn't expected there to actually  _ be  _ someone there, so when he saw Warren almost right behind him he let out a startled gasp. Warren thought that sound should be illegal. But he didn't stop walking, and let the boy scramble back into the wall next to the entrance to the field as he closed in.

 

Those big eyes stared up at his and the boy was practically sprawled against the wall to keep as much distance as possible between their chests. Warren noticed Will’s was heaving slightly, whether it was from exercising, the heat of the sun, or something else, he didn't quite care. 

 

They stared at each other like this for a moment and Warren briefly considered starting an impromptu conquest right then and there, consequences be damned. It would be too easy to side between those legs and hoist him up by the ass, press all the way into him with his hand fisted in the boy’s hair so that the brawn couldn't hide his face in embarrassment. He wanted to see those eyes when he got it in, and see those lips fall open for him, he wanted those eyes to be so blissed out they couldn't see straight.

 

But no, it wasn't time. He would wait. He gave the terrified freshmen a smirk, something to think about, and turned on his heel to leave. He didn't look back, or see the way Will’s eyes were glued to him until he was out of sight. 

 

-Subliminal Heat- 

 

It was finally the weekend and Will couldn’t be anymore grateful for that fact. He’d spent Friday night trying to get some of his homework done, but even with Gwen’s help it was utterly hopeless! And Layla and his friends couldn’t really help him, considering they weren’t in the same class. So after a night of stressing out about it, and then the stress making him remember the weirdness of his last P.E. class, he was ready to just go to bed. 

 

But unfortunately for him, it seemed he wouldn’t even be able to catch a break in his dreams. All night he’d been woken up after various dreams which featured very prominently the dark haired, aggressive senior who he’d not been able to keep out of his thoughts of late. As a result, he found himself waking up at seven in the morning on Saturday with an achingly hard erection between his thighs that simply refused to go away, no matter how much he whimpered and wished that it would. It was so embarrassing! 

 

He knew this sort of thing was supposed to happen to boy’s his age. They’d made that perfectly clear in those awkward sex-ed videos they’d been forced to watch in middle-school. But the videos didn’t say anything when the reason for your morning wood was the dangerous school delinquent who seemed hell bent on pounding your face in. Will tried to smother his face in his pillow as another wave of heat throbbed unbidden between his legs at the thought of him.  _ Okay… think of… anything. Medulla in a thong. Ew. Okay, good. But… Warren in a thong wouldn’t be bad. He’s so fit, he might look like Mr. Universe. Well, maybe not that buff. But strong… Strong enough to push my to the floor in Save the Citizen. He looked so good with a sheen of sweat and that look in his eyes. Oh no! I’m even harder now! _

 

His thoughts now aren't that different from the last dream he’d had before waking. They had featured himself and Warren alone in what Will assumed was probably the school locker room. There’d been no one around, Warren had been shirtless, and had been resolutely pinning him to the lockers just as it seemed he was about to yesterday on the field. At first, Will thought his heart was racing because he was afraid, but then heat had bloomed between them in a way that had made the boy cry out in his dream when Warren’s face suddenly buried in his neck. He’d bitten harshly and Will had felt the undeniable urge to throw his head back as far as he could to let the Senior do as he pleased. The Warren in his dreams had been unrelenting and fierce, taking Will’s breath away even as he continued to moan with the feeling of a tongue running lewdly up his throat, only to stop just below his jaw where the dark haired teen had continued to suck almost violently into that sensitive spot. 

 

Will shuddered at the memory of the dream and clenched his knees together under the comforter, resisting a pleased hum as he unwittingly put pressure on his aching shaft. His head was still hazy from sleep, and despite the embarrassment he felt, he was also alone in the dimness of his room. So without really thinking about it, he did it again, flexing his hips lightly at the delicious little twinge of pleasure it gave him. He’d touched himself before this, of course. But the guilt still hadn’t quite left him about it. He knew it was healthy to explore himself, and that there was nothing wrong with relieving a little stress, but he’d only been at it a few years now, and it still somehow felt like a dirty little secret. 

 

Despite himself, his hand slowly began to inch down under the sheets, dragging along his stomach in a delightfully gentle way until he reached the edge of his sleep shorts where he hesitated. His face burning, he instead opted to lightly trace his fingertips over himself through the thin material, and with a delighted gasp realized that felt almost  _ too _ good. He quickly withdrew his hand, feeling the embarrassment anew and wondering despite himself if Warren ever did this. 

 

The image of those large hands confidently dipping into the waistband of a pair of boxers suddenly flashed through his mind, and he gasped shakily as he sat up and threw the covers off, refusing to entertain that thought further. He looked around his room trying to ignore the burning ache that settled below his waist anyway and tried to think of a way to get away from these feelings. He looked at his bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and remembered that cold showers were supposed to help this kind of thing. Or so he’d heard.

 

With a newfound determination to not further embarrassed himself, he got up and marched to the bathroom, thinking that he’d let the cold water take care of his problem.  _ But well...maybe not a cold shower.  _ He shivered as he took his clothes off, ignoring his flushed pink member and reaching for the nobs on the shower.  _ It’s already really cold outside! And I’m still kind of warm from bed...maybe just a normal shower then.  _ He set the temperature to slightly warmer than he usually would and got in, intent on forgetting his restless night. 

 

But the moment the hot water hit his already heated skin, he was back in that hazy state, and this time he let the pleased little hum slipped past his lips as he felt the heat of the steam envelope him. He began lazily washing his hair with the newest shampoo he was trying, and before he realized it, his hands had already moved down his body again, slippery with soap and dangerously close to his throbbing shaft. 

 

Was it really such a bad thing to jerk off in here? No one would know, it would wash away with everything else, after all...Will bit soft lips as he debated with himself, gazing down at his sex and his hands which were so close to it already, resting innocuously on his own hips. Furtively glancing around as though someone might indeed somehow see past the glass shower-door, he slowly wrapped a hand around his manhood and let out a stuttering breath at the jolt it sent up his spine. Another experimental tug and he was groaning again, his eyes drooping closed at the heavenly feeling of his hand slick with soap encasing his burning flesh. He tried to keep his mind blank as he timidly pumped himself, feeling the ridges and the heat and trying to let the sensation be enough to carry him away.

 

But before too long he was panting and curled over himself, his back to the wall and his hand moving more rapidly over his hardness. Dark eyes gazed at him with burning intensity in his mind, and before he could help it, he was desperately remembering the smell of Warren as he’d been pinned to the hardwood floor in the gym. Or what he’d smelled like on the field when he’d stood so close. He moaned as he pressed the heel of his palm flat against the base of his shaft, trying to simulate the feeling of Warren pressing over him -of what he thought Warren might feel like pressed between his legs. He shuddered, suddenly unable to keep himself upright at the intense wave of heat that brought over him. 

 

He sunk to the shower floor, his hand gliding sweetly up and down his swollen prick, and helpless little whimpers falling from his lips. He spread his legs wider, trying to get some sort of leverage to do...well  _ something _ . It wasn’t quite enough, even with the memory of Warren’s voice in his ears, or the smell of him engulfing the boy in his mind’s eye. His other hand, which had been running absently over the inside of his own thigh was starting to make its way closer to the base of his member. He let his fingers lightly trail over the soft skin of his balls and delighted in the sensitive feeling there. He felt his manhood throbbed in his pumping hand as he lightly pressed against them, rolling the soft skin gingerly between his inexperienced fingers. He’d never quite touched himself elsewhere on his body other than his prick, but he was quickly realizing he liked this feeling. 

 

His hips flexed and he moaned quietly as he imagined big, olive hands, and maybe what they might feel like on him. When they'd held his wrists above his head, it’d been with so much strength that Will had forgotten he could have easily over-powered the owner of the sensual digits.  _ Who? Warren…. _ They’d also been so incredibly, mind-numbingly hot on his skin, and he wondered what that heat would feel like on his shaft...or maybe even- 

 

He gasped as his fingers trailed lower, brushing over his entrance in a feather light touch which had his toes curling and his member thrummed with blood in his tight grip. He was close, he could feel it, and emboldened by his own passion, he felt no shame in pressing a little harder over the tiny twitching hole. He bit his lips and tried to keep from moaning too loudly as his hand pumped himself even harder, pre-come mixing with the slippery soap and making his grip glide so perfectly over the hot flesh that he felt like he might cry with how wonderful it was. He imagined Warren with him, holding him down, keeping his legs spread, his searing hot hands running all over his wet body, telling him how cute he looked with an expression of pure sin. 

 

With a gasping shudder he pressed his finger more firmly to his entrance, his toes curling and his hips spasming as it popped inside, burning with the water but making his heart leap violently into his throat at the way it stretched him. He didn’t think it would feel like this, he never even  _ dreamed _ it would. He wanted to push further in, desperate to feel more of the burning ache, and loving the way it made his prick twitch like mad in his hand, but the burning was a little too uncomfortable. With his chest heaving out frantic little puffs of air, he eyed the soap he’d left on the shower floor after he’d started washing himself, and decided it might be good enough. 

 

It was difficult to remove his hand for even a second and he moaned helplessly as he continued to throb and gush little beads of pre-come as he thought about what he was about to do. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the liquid soap and let it drizzle over his fingers, then he leaned back against the wall and spread his legs again, vaguely embarrassed at what a lewd picture this might make. Suddenly his thoughts were full of Warren again, and what he might think if he saw Will doing this. Logically he knew that the Senior would probably be grossed out, but in his lust hazed mind, Warren would love it. 

 

In his fantasy, Warren would be the one touching him like this. He moaned helplessly again as his fingers again found his entrance, and now slicked with soap, his middle finger slid in easily enough, causing his breath to shutter out of his chest. He went back to stroking his weeping tip and realized that with the newly slick feeling, the slide of his finger into himself was much smoother. He mewled his pleasure as he began to pump the finger shallowly inside of himself, afraid to reach too deep and unsure in the first place how exactly he was supposed to do this. His body, however, seem to know just what to do in harsh, instinctual motions that left him unable to think.

 

All the came now were images so primal they could have been cave paintings. Warren above him, Warren touching him, the ghost feeling of Warren’s hands running all over the boy’s wet aching body. Gripping his cock, spreading him apart, his big fingers shoving inside-

 

With a startled gasp he felt his orgasm rip through him, and he had to turn his head into his shoulder to muffle the scream he almost let loose. The heat and haze of the shower seemed to envelope him as his cum came spurt into his hand in a pleasure that was almost agonizing. It seemed to last forever and the waves of pleasure that washed over him made him numb to just about everything while his spine curled and his mouth fell open on his harsh panting breath. He sat there lightly gasping under the showerhead, mind reeling and body buzzing pleasantly from the best orgasm he’d ever given himself. He felt very weak and fuzzy, and realized only dimly that his finger was still absently pumping into himself. He startled and blushed violently, gently easing his finger out as he was now incredibly sensitive there, and wonder what in the heck had come over him. After a moment more he got to his feet on shaking legs, and tried to wash the evidence away, hissing when the still warm water ran over his sensitive pink appendage, and blushing all the while.

 

It only hit him as he was finishing up and starting to towel himself dry what he’d just done. He stared at himself in the mirror in shock, and even though he knew he should feel guilty about feeling so good from  _ that place _ , he couldn’t quite bring himself to. He studied the way he looked in the mirror; his cheeks flushed, his lips bitten, his nipples hard and red despite the warmth of the shower -and he wondered what had come over him these past few days. This had certainly been new territory for him, but he realized with a sort of low burning in his stomach that he’d quite liked it. He may even want to try it again...

 

He then realised with a mounting horror that he had nearly screamed Warren’s name when he’d come.

 

-Subliminal Heat-

 

Puma: Hehe, heyyyy guyssss. So it's been a while… thank you all so much for the wonderful support in the comments, it certainly provided a much needed kick in the butt! This story is not abandoned, it will be continued AND as a gift for being so patient, we have a spicy AU oneshot in the works. Hope you enjoyed! 

 

Madame: Hello lovelies~ as Puma says it's been a while and we do apologize. The AU oneshot is certainly closer to finished than not, so hopefully that can be out soon. Thank you again for all your support! 

 

P.S. Also a huge thanks to Tawny The Disturbed for letting us borrow her character Silvanus. He’s from her fic Oxygen which is amazing so go give it a read!


End file.
